2 The War From Heaven
by SNAKE105th
Summary: In the "Tomorrow When The War Began" Series the Author mentioned that there were other groups fighting the main enemy. This is the story of just one of those groups. Massive Xovers. Part two of the Five part Trilogy.
1. Title

The war from Heaven

**The war from Heaven**


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

_**0500 Hours, August 01**__**st**__**, 2012 (Military Calender)/**_

_**Sol System, Earth, Location CLASSIFIED**_

"Stand by for take off. Destination the ISS" came the voice of then an Air Force Captain Patrick James Maloney. For the past three months the group of twelve men and women were intercepting "secure" transmissions from the International Space Station (ISS). From those transmissions the "leaders" of the group Patrick, Andrew Sturt McDonald, and Jessica Larisa Sewell believed that the ISS was home to at least five Alien groups who, in their own groups, were the monsters of the Galaxy. To destroy the ISS was:

A Suicide Mission;

Committing a serious crime; and finally

The best plan they had during the war.

With that said they were going to land inside the station and video record their mission and any sign of the aliens, any at all, they were going to blow up the station and go at full speed to their rendezvous (RV) point. Patrick finally finished the Pre-flight checklist and handed control over to Andrew, the best pilot of the two of them.

"It's all yours mate!" Patrick said and kept an eye on the threat indicator and out the cockpit windshield. Andrew revved the engines and lifted the Emu (a variant of the United Nation Space Command Defence Forces' (UNSCDF) own D77-TCI "Pelican" Dropship. Where the Pelican can hold up to fifteen passengers the Emu can carry up to and including thirty passengers) off the concrete platform and rotated clockwise and shot up through the air. The men and women inside the Emu were wearing a black full body-suit under armoured boots that went up to a couple of millimetres below the knee which had armoured kneepads, just below the rest of the body which has armour over the chest, thighs, groin, both upper and lower arms giving way to armoured elbow pads, and armoured shoulder pads, the hands were encased in gloves. On their heads were full helmets with a dark gray faceplate. All that sealed tight and the wearer can survive at the most of fifteen minutes in space. That is why Patrick and Andrew filled the Emu with fuel with her two reserve tanks filled to. That would add just enough speed to make it to the space station in less than ten minutes. Otherwise the whole party would be dead.

"Brace for turbulence!" Andrew said over the Comm. Channel. With us we brought an assortment of close to medium quarters combat weapons. With all the weapons filled with "Bull Stopper" bullets, every delta and Special Forces persons', which speak English as first language, best friend in a fire-fight. Basically 9mm Gas-Expanding, rounds, a shitload better then hollow-points. They enter a target and blow big….

"How big?" asked a man with a kiwi accent named Samuel, for this mission he is called "Book".

"Big enough to blow through a Dalek! Shields and all!" Patrick had said, as they were loading the weapons with three extended clips filled with the rounds. After they were used they would switch to extended clips of "shredders", which splinter and screw up anything they touch, flesh also armour. Three of the men on board, including Patrick, carried shotguns and rocket launchers. Suddenly the ship gets hit by turbulence and the whole thing starts to shake. Within seconds they are past it and still flying towards space. After another hour of flying the ship enters the "Space" zone of the planet and rocketed trough it. They pass through all the "Zones" and finally into space. Patrick checks his suit functionality on his Heads Up Display (HUD), it was working fine with eight minutes to go on the air supply. He checked the rest of the team. Their names and codes popped up on his HUD.

Patrick was code named "SNAKE" (based after his favourite character in the Matthew Reilly novel "ICE STATION" who was a bad guy also he was named it in his second primary school for reasons he did not know)

Andrew "Wolf" OK (for his way of getting a group to work together as a "pack" to strive for a goal)

Jessica "Mother" OK (Named after her role of "Mother of the Special Education Unit" (SEU)

Fhajad, pronounced like farguard "Rebound" OK (for his knack for "Rebounding" from a nasty break up.

Kelly "Fox" OK (It was a compliment bestowed on her by male members of the Australian Defence Force (ADF) for her good looks)

Linda "Angle" OK (She got that name for she had the face and body of an Angle)

Sam "Book" OK (For he wrote and read books)

Vinh, pronounced like fin but with a "V" instead of an "F" and silent "H" on the end "Calvin" OK (For he looked like a Calvin Klein model)

Kurt "Ram Rod" OK (Because he thought he was tough and everyone had to follow his orders even though no one did except if it was in a life threatening situation)

Fred "Love Machine" OK (Even though he looked ugly he chose this name because he thought him self as irresistible). He was best friends with;

Isaac "ELVIS" OK (His favourite singer of all was Elvis)

William "Stretch" OK (For his uncanny use of a Snipers' Rifle)

'**Good everyone's still breathing!'** Patrick thought to him self. Each person had their weapons either stashed in the overhead net or in the weapons lockers under their seat along with their grenades. Patrick and Andrew had stashed theirs in the floor to ceiling locker in the little "hall" between the cockpit and belly of the ship. Jessica the crew chief had her weapons stashed under her seat in the belly. The ISS was now in sight.

"We are five out!" Andrew said to his co-pilot

"Roger that" confirmed Patrick. Patrick checked the mission clock. "Six minutes of air, and five minutes at the least till we get there. That plus the minute the blast doors will take to seal. Damn it. It will be close" Patrick thought. Patrick turned on the weapons bay. Green lights winked on the controls. Patrick swivelled his head to the left and right, up and down. The chain gun on the nose, and the 40mm and 70mm chain guns on the wings responded to his head movements accordingly. Also the Archer Missile Pods mounted on the wings, (which hold 16 missiles each) came on line to. He went to run a hand through his hair but Patrick only touched his helmet. "Mission clock check….. One minute. That makes it…. Speed time distance of missiles equals to….. Thirty seconds till missile launch." Patrick told Andrew. Over the Radio he said. "We are one minute out and counting. Make ready!" Green lights winked on his HUD. The teams acknowledging the order. Eyes set deadly, as his brain swept him into his no-thought belly-breathing mode as he prepared to fire the missiles one at a time so they could "Land" in the shuttle bay.

0.35 seconds

He steadied his hand.

0.33 seconds

He licked his lips.

0.32 seconds

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he yelled over the radio.

0.31 seconds

"Hey Bastards! Knock, knock!"

0.30 seconds.

He pushed down on the joy-stick top button and held it there. The Emu shuddered as missile after missile left their wing mounted racks. They slammed into the shuttle bay in silent explosions. Six missiles later the bay doors flew off their beams and slammed on to the deck before being whipped back out o space. Ten seconds later the Emu came rushing toward the bay.

"We are coming in to hot!" Patrick warned his pilot.

"I know. I know. God damn it!" came his response.

"Why should I damn it Wolf?" Patrick joked. Before Andrew could respond the drop ship slammed into the deck sliding brining sparks and loose cargo with it. I slid for another twenty metres before

"Bugger!" it slammed at full speed into the wall. The cockpit was made from heavy duty steel, and so did not crumple under the impact. But inside it was a different story. The pilots were slammed against the controls and knocked out. Their five-point "safety" harnesses snapped leaving hem free to float for a minute before the slammed to the deck. The passengers fared a little bit better, when they crashed they were caught in their harnesses but not before they blacked out from the impact, and their guns also bounced around creating dings in the walls and rendering a couple of rifles in-operatable. After that little event the "creatures" in hiding approached slowly. That was before one of their "commanders" ordered them to stay in the shadows to wait to see what came out of the object that blasted its' way into the station.


	3. Section I

Section

Section 1

REMBERANCE


	4. Chapter I

Chapter One

_**1000 Hours, February 20**__**th**__**, 2011 (Military Calender)/**_

_**Sol System, Earth, Location CLASSIFIED**_

"Oh just come on!" Patrick yelled as Andrew blew up his warthog.

"You know you are a little sook!" Andrew shot back. They were playing "HALO 3" on the X-Box 360 at Patricks' house. Just then Patrick got his revenge by jumping and boarding his tank making him get out and blasting him with a shotgun. Then taking the grenades and rocket launchers and the tank and proceeding to roll it down the road. He saw his "name" appear above his head and fired at it. And

"Sha Bam Elimination!" Patrick sung as he watched Andrews' "body" go flying and hit a building and fall down.

"Hey Andy? How would you feel if we take Jess, and Linda and Kelly and Isaac and go camping out at "Heaven"?" Patrick asked and he "screen peeked" to see Andrew flying in a banshee to a tall building and levelled his tank cannon in the general direction meaning to look like he was just aiming and firing anywhere. Andrew landed and continued to pull his **SRS99D-S2 AM ****Sniper Rifle** into primary position, and scoped up on the tank. Patrick let him fire once then he followed the smoke trail and fired the cannon missing him, but scoring a hit on the banshee and draining his shields by three quarters. Then he continued to fire and drives the tank till he was parked near a sniper. He stepped out of the tank swapped the rocket launcher for the rifle and ran to the tank and crouched to take cover and waited for Andrew to empty a magazine and got up spun on his heal and zoomed on to the building. Once the words "Wolf" appeared he readied the rifle then when the oracle turned red he fired. The shot got through the shields and if this was real life the bullet would have blew the helmet and half his head away. Patrick snorted a laugh and smiled.

"Bu-bye" he said to Andrew as he fell off the building then re-spawned.

"So if we could go camping, that is if we get time off to do it, how long will we be out there? And what do we bring?" Andrew asked.

"Oh you fuck nut! Get the fuck off my tank bitch! Dieeeeeeee" Patrick said yelled as he fired the cannon shot into the building to get rid of the boarder. It worked but it also killed him and the tank.

"Now why did you do that for?" Andrew whined.

"Well as I always say. 'If I can't have the tank. Then neither can you!' so there!" came his response.

***

About two hours later Andrew and Patrick were writing a list on what they would bring. After that they had lunch and started calling the people they want to take plus a couple more. All up after a few negotiating phone calls they had, including them selves eleven people going on the camp. They then went back to the game and went through the "Campaign" levels on "Co-Op".

The sheets of paper looked like this;

Gear:

Food

Tea/Coffee

Clothes

Dunny Gear

Swags

Sheets/Pillows

Tents

Torches/Batteries

Bug Spray

People:

Andrew McDonald

Fhajad Moris

Fred Linton

Isaac Neuton

Jessica Sewell

Kelly Banker

Linda Baker

Patrick Maloney

Samuel O'Conner

Vinh Flinn

William Smith

***

The next day after Andrew had slept over, Patrick and he went to work. At this particular moment they were Group Captains in the Air Force. They both had quite a history with the ADF. Because of an "Adventure" that had placed their lives into a "Time-loop" where they keep getting older and the odd grey hair appears, but since their crash (well actually a better way to phrase that would be a smash) landing in 01 BC (the exact day the dinosaurs were wiped out by their ship not an astroid) they can be killed, but like their game selves they can come back to life, al three of them, Jessica, Andrew and Patrick. That "Adventure" included a "Time Lord" called "The Doctor". Anyways their history includes completing the "Rank" ladder of all three services of the ADF multiple times and with that multiple birth certificate changes of their dates of birth. Now as Group Captains in the Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) they were doing their favourite officer jobs as a Pilot for Andrew and as a Ground Defence Officer for Patrick. You see as Andrew flies the aircrafts Patrick gets free rides from him to any air base in the world that needed a Ground Defence Officer. A Ground Defence Officer is an Officer that was placed in charge of sections, Rifle Flights, or Squadrons of Airfield Defence Guards. Even though Patrick was to start one hour after Andrew did they arrived at the same time. After Patrick put the Ute into its bay they got out and grabbed their duffle bags and marched off to their given buildings, Andrew to the Squadron Head Quarters (HQ (SHQ) Building and Patrick to the Airfield Defence HQ (ADHQ). Patrick went to the Officer Club (O-Club) and sat down doing what he normally did before he got flown out. Next he went and signed in at the ADHQ. The briefing was a normal one about what to expect and all that then with the officer briefing over Patrick went and briefed the men under his command. Basically they were going to land in IRAQ and be the security staff for some higher ups that were going there to see how it was going. To guard them Patrick selected the men he thought were qualified for this mission and dismissed the rest. After the next briefing of information that the others couldn't hear the squad went off to the Armoury. Patrick selected a Remington 870 pump-action, tubular-magazine-fed, 12-gauge repeating shotgun, along with a 9mm Browning L9A1 self-loading pistol, and a knife that is balanced for throwing, as his personal weapons plus a 5.56mm F88S Austeyr Rifle, with an under slung F88 40mm Grenade Launcher for defence against multiple threats. With those picked plus enough ammo for six hours of continued fighting (with out a break) Patrick chose a satchel of F1 grenades then placed all his weapons in a weapons duffle bag and went to gather his armour. Patrick chose (on top of his combat fatigues) a camouflaged Kevlar helmet with radio gear in it, and his own modified body armour that covered from his crotch up, and went over and down his thighs and over his upper arms, Patrick's boots covered what his armour couldn't of his legs, plus two pairs of gloves, (a black pair for combat and another pair for field stripping and cleaning of his weapons). Patrick placed his black gloves and boots on and placed the rest in a bag, and slung both duffle bags over his shoulders. Patrick waited for the others to finish and when they did; they marched over to their own quarters to grab their clothes duffle bags and then made their way over to the airfield too meet up with the Higher Ups, and then moved to a Lockheed Martin C-130J Hercules. The Pilot (Andrew) his co-pilot, Matthew and their Loadmaster Alex were at the stairs to greet the Higher Ups. Patrick introduced them to the crew then showed the passengers to their seats, then stood and did a quick short two fingered salute to Andrew, and sat down with the rest of his team. Half an hour later they were in the air and able to move around.

***

On the flight there Patrick had laid out a cleaning cloth and all the equipment he needed to do his normal (but not standard) pre-combat readiness. First Patrick lied out his F88, and then continued to clean it inside and out. When he finished with it Patrick reassembled it and wiped down the outside to remove any finger prints faster then any of his men could, not even the best rifleman could do it as quick as he or Andrew could. Next went his Shotgun then the pistol, and last was his knife. With them sorted out, Patrick then packed the cleaning gear up and then proceeded to inspect his armour. Satisfied that every thing was good, Patrick packed everything up, then slipping his white gloves off and his black ones back on, Patrick sat in a chair to sleep most of the way to IRAQ.

***

When they were an hour out Patrick felt a slight tap against his chair and he was immediately awake with one hand poised over his pistol (just as fast as the Death Adder (hence the nickname Snake) that Patrick had printed on his left shoulder pad above the words "G'Day, Get Fucked"). Patrick then stood, organised his ten men into two groups of five, and assigned each one of the five VIPs with a body guard, then he ordered all his men to get ready. Patrick was armed and armoured within ten minutes. With the rest of the time Patrick moved to the back of the plane where two Bushmaster infantry mobility vehicles, two armoured and armed military Humvees and two Polaris 4x4 Quad bikes (for his two groups of snipers and spotters). Patrick checked the drivers' side door off what would be the lead Humvee, and found the Austeyr Rifle that was in a gun holster attached to it. He picked it up, and then field stripped it and cleaned it. When it was reassembled Patrick slipped it into the holster and closed the door.

When they were ten minutes out everyone was seated in the vehicles and readied themselves for the landing. The landing came and was soon followed by Wolfs' voice over the com saying

"You_ are clear to move off the plane!_" and Patrick sent a "roger" and the hatch lowered. The bikes then the troop transports then the Humvees left. Patrick slipped on his black anti flash and glare reflective wrap around sunglasses and took the lead of the convoy and proceeded off the airfield. Wolf stayed with the plane as his was going to be their exit plane out of IRAQ. Patrick got on the radio to give orders.

"Snipers I want you riding shotgun up to three Ks' from the meet."

"Roger" said the lead sniper.

"When we stop I want everyone else to form up and stick to your person!"

"Roger" came from Patricks' second in command (2IC) and third in command (3IC) as they gave orders to the men in their vehicles. They left the "safety" of the base and continued to the meeting place of the VIPs and the Men and Women in charge of the ground troops here. Patrick was to sit in too and be the ears and eyes and voice of the RAAF.

Three Kilometres from the meet the Snipers rode off to get a clear view of the building. Just then an Aircraft flew overhead and suddenly an explosion ripped the air. Patrick slowed down and suddenly the gunner of his transport dropped.

"SNIPER! GET DOWN!" Patrick yelled at the VIPs. The person, who was going to take the gun after the first person dropped, soon followed his late team mate in being a body on the deck with half his brain missing. Patrick sped up and soon passed where the meeting was to take place only to find ruins. He steered the vehicle back the way they came. Suddenly the truck holding five of the team exploded, hit by an RPG (rocket propelled grenade) the wheels continued rolling, coming to a stop shortly after. The next truck sped through the remains. Suddenly a blockade of vehicles and tanks rolled onto the street to try and stop them.

"HOLD ON!" Patrick screamed and rammed the cars in the blockade.

***

Seen through the snipers scope of the lead sniper the gunner dropped, and then just like clockwork the next gunner took his place and got off a few rounds in his general direction before he too was shot. "SCOPES" was his call sign. John Woods was his real name, and he was a Flight Sergeant and a proud member of the Intelligence Convergence Group (ICG). He knew what was going to happen in the meeting, and he had to stop it. The Aircraft blew the building only a few minutes ago. Scopes had changed his radio channel and broadcast saying

"Primary targets found. Executing now!" and he fired. His spotter and the other sniper and spotter he had killed on his way up here. Now with enough rounds he could easily pick them all off and still have enough for any "unwanted visitors". Even though Patrick was an ICG member, he still had to go.

"Sorry Snake. No hard feelings. Just good business." And he fired at the driver of the lead vehicle.

***

Patrick had just moved his head to look behind him out the window when the snipers round ripped through the windscreen and through his seat head and slammed into the body of the first gunner.

"Buggeration and Fuckery!" he exclaimed and pushed the accelerator lower. The Humvee slammed a car out of its way and continued.

"Snipers report contact!" Patrick yelled into his radio. Nothing but static answered him. "Snipers report now!" still nothing. "Fuck!" he yelled slamming his fist on the steering wheel. They were six clicks from the Airfield. A tank rolled down a parallel street to them and fired its main gun. The shot took out the last Bushmaster exploded, sending wreckage and a few screams over the com. "OH! COME THE FUCK ON!" Patrick yelled cutting the com dead. A hand hit the windscreen and flew off. A hand with a wedding ring on it. "**Poor bastard!**" Patrick thought as he tried the radio for the Airfield again.

"Australian Airfield this is Snake! Do you copy?"

"_Roger that Snake! What's going on?_"

"I have two less Bushmasters and two missing Snipers and their spotters. Also the meeting building exploded and we are in route. And fast at that! Call Wolf to prep for a quick take off! Over"

"_Roger Snake! This is Australian Airfield out!_" They came around the last bend and had one click of a stretch to go, when another explosion ripped the air and the Humvee behind them vanished along with at least three men and two VIPs. Patrick saw the Helicopter (HELO) that took out the Humvee prepare to turn its guns and missiles on the last threat.

"SHIT! COMEONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Patrick screamed and flew down the stretch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hose gun of the HELO light up and suddenly the ground around his speeding Humvee erupted in sparks. There was a sharp pain and gout of blood sprayed the door as a bullet hit his arm and lodge in his shoulder. "Ouch!" was all he said and before he knew it the guard house passed him and he was speeding into the Airbase. Patrick slowed the Humvee down and followed the speed limit through the base and onto the tarmac where Wolf and his Hercules waited. The aircraft suddenly jumped forwards and started its journey down the strip. The Humvee bounced up the tail ramp and shot into the cargo bay. When it stopped the loadmaster secured the vehicle and opened the doors. Patrick undid his seat belt and climbed out.

"Everyone ok?" he asked and three women said they were. With the VIPs getting looked after by a medic on the Hercules, Patrick collapsed in a seat. He stripped his armour and combat fatigue shirt off and glanced at his right shoulder. Another medic moved to take a look but Patrick assured him he was fine. Using his regeneration skill, he had perfected since meeting the Doctor, Patrick had dislodged the bullet so he could get it out and regrew the flesh around the wound, leaving another scar to go with the other ones. He smoothed his hands over his upper body to find anymore wounds, and found none. He checked his tattoos. His family coat of arms was still in perfect condition over his heart, as was his SAS tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Wow you have quite the collection of scars Snake!" said a VIP. Patrick smiled at her.

"Yep I do!" he said shrugging rubbing his face with both hands and wondering up to the cockpit.

"What happened back there Snake?" asked Wolf

"Well first off, the vehicles got hit and I had no contact with my snipers through the whole thing. And second I believe I know who was sniping at my car!"

"Who?"

"Scopes!"

"Bastard"

"Yep!" Wolf turned around in his seat

"Why no shirt?"

"Got plugged in my shoulder and had to fix it! I can put it back on if you're jealous!"

"No I am not! And we are what….Six hours out of Australia!" Wolf said checking his equipment.

"Roger!" Patrick said and went back to his seat. "We're six hours out of home! Get some sleep in if you want!" he said sitting down and leaning back closing his eyes.


End file.
